Papa
by Chl007
Summary: "Elle m'a dit qu'il est parti en mer. Et puis que je devais attendre d'être grande. Mais au village, on dit que c'est l'Océan qui m'a amené sur la plage. Et puis ça n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, mais il y a Monsieur Faucon. Je voudrais une réponse à ma question… J'ai dix ans, je ne suis plus une enfant. Qui est mon papa, et où est-il ?" - OS


**Papa**

* * *

 _Salut tout le monde ! Ayant remarqué récemment quelques nouvelles mises en favoris de mon OS "Tatouages" (noonnn, ceci n'est absolument pas de la publicité gratuite xD), je me suis rendue compte que ledit autre OS était dans 20 favoris ! Un de mes records, j'en suis restée stupéfaite en voyant ça *.*_

 _Du coup ça m'a redonné envie d'écrire un peu sur Vaiana... Je vous laisse cette fois en compagnie d'une Vaiana non plus vieillissante mais jeune adulte, et déjà mère de famille, d'une petite Linoe qui se demande qui peut bien être son père. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture à vous, merci d'avance pour les reviews / favoris / éventuels follows, etc. ... Et un grand MERCI pour tous les favoris sur "Tatouages" ! Franchement, 20, j'en reviens toujours pas ! ^^_

* * *

 _Deux ans._

.

« Apa. »

L'homme assis en tailleur à côté de maman relève soudain la tête. Il est torse nu, un peu musclé, a des cheveux noirs plutôt courts et de beaux yeux. Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je m'approche de lui, confiante. Mais je ne tiens pas encore très bien sur mes jambes. Manquant de tomber, je me rattrape à son genou en continuant de l'observer avec adoration, comme si un éclair divin de révélation venait soudainement de me foudroyer.

« Apa. »

Il a un sourire gêné. Je dois le mettre mal à l'aise. Il éloigne de mes petites mains curieuses le joli panier tout vert qu'il est en train de tresser, jette à maman un regard un peu paniqué.

« Euh… Vaiana ? »

Maman rit, et rien que de l'entendre, ça me fait rire aussi. Elle se penche en avant et me prend dans ses bras. Mais ça ne me plaît pas, je veux retourner avec le monsieur que j'aime bien. J'agite les bras dans sa direction en protestant.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Pas de problème. Merci pour le coup de main, Toruyu.

\- Y'a pas de quoi. »

Il sourit et agite la main dans notre direction avant de s'en aller. Je lui réponds avec enthousiasme, mais fronce les sourcils quand je m'aperçois qu'en fait il s'éloigne, et n'a pas l'air de vouloir revenir. Toujours dans les bras de maman, je lève vers elle mes grands yeux bruns emplis d'incompréhension.

« Apa ati ?

\- Il s'appelle Toruyu, ma chérie.

\- Pas apa ? » je gazouille, déçue.

« Non, mon amour. Pas papa. »

Je ne dis plus rien. Maman me relâche, et sauve in extremis le panier du monsieur avant que je n'aille jouer avec. Dommage, il était joli, je l'aimais bien, moi. Le monsieur. Et le panier aussi, oui, c'est vrai.

.

 _Quatre ans._

.

« Papa.

\- Non, Linoe.

\- Papa ! » j'insiste.

« Elle t'aime bien, je crois. » sourit Manina en donnant un coup de coude au beau Toruyu.

Celui-ci est tout rouge. Il n'arrive toujours pas à s'habituer à ce surnom que je lui donne. Maman me maintient sur ses genoux et continue à parler. Je me mets alors à répéter en boucle ce mot fabuleux, « papapapapapa… ». Maman finit par soupirer, menace de me gronder si je n'arrête pas. Alors je me tais. Même si, tout bas, je continue à le dire, « papapapapapa… ». C'est un mot tout joli. Que plein d'autres enfants disent tout le temps. Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit de le dire ?

Je pose la question à maman quand Manina et Toruyu s'en vont.

« Pourquoi je peux pas dire papa ?

\- Parce que Toruyu n'est pas ton papa, ma chérie. C'est le papa d'Aratoe, mais pas le tien.

\- Je peux pas dire à lui ?

\- Non.

\- À qui je peux, alors ? »

Maman reste silencieuse et ne me répond pas. J'insiste, tirant sur sa jupe pour qu'elle m'écoute.

« À qui je peux dire papa ? »

Elle s'assoit doucement par terre, me prend dans ses bras. Je ferme les yeux, blottie contre elle. Je suis tellement bien ici.

« Linoe, tu es une grande fille ? » me chuchote-t-elle.

« Oui. » je réponds.

Elle a sa bouche tout à côté de mon oreille, je suis sûre qu'elle va me raconter un secret. J'aime bien quand on se raconte des secrets comme ça.

« Ton papa est parti sur la mer.

\- Dans le bleu ?

\- Oui. Il est parti, très, très loin.

\- Il est où ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Il va revenir nous voir ?

\- … Je ne sais pas. » soupire-t-elle.

J'essaye de comprendre, mais toutes ces histoires de grands, quand on n'a que quatre ans, c'est dur.

« Pourquoi il est parti ?

\- Il n'était pas à sa place, avec nous.

\- Il t'aimait pas ? »

Quand on a quatre ans, on n'a aucune idée d'à quel point notre innocence peut troubler les adultes. Maman regarde ailleurs, elle bat des paupières. Sa voix est un peu bizarre quand elle me répond.

« Si, bien sûr.

\- Ben alors ? »

Elle secoue la tête, me pousse gentiment pour que je me relève. Oh… ça, ça veut dire que la discussion est finie. Elle me sourit, mais son sourire est bizarre aussi.

« Tu vas chercher Pua ? On va bientôt manger.

\- D'accord ! »

Je hoche la tête et pars dans le village à la recherche du petit cochon rose, contente comme tout. J'ai un papa ! Bon, il n'est pas là. Mais il va revenir, je le sais. Parce que tout le monde a un papa sur l'île. Même maman a son papa. Alors moi aussi, j'aurai mon papa. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais il viendra.

.

 _Six ans._

.

« Papa ?! »

Je me réveille en poussant un soupir, comme beaucoup de fois en ce moment. J'ai encore vu mon papa quand je faisais dodo, enfin je crois. Je ne m'en souviens jamais quand je me réveille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça arrive en ce moment. Je crois que c'est à cause de ce qu'il va m'arriver aujourd'hui.

Maman veut que j'aille à l'école avec les autres enfants. Mais je suis bien à la maison, moi.

Je mange avec maman et elle m'emmène. C'est une de ses amies qui va s'occuper de nous, elle s'appelle Alima. De toute manière, tout le monde est ami avec maman. C'est normal, elle est gentille, et elle sourit tout le temps.

C'est long. On doit rester assis sans bouger, à écouter Alima parler. On ne peut même pas discuter ou aller jouer. Elle nous demande de dire nos noms et ceux de nos parents. Quand c'est à moi, je me lève d'un bond, toute contente de pouvoir enfin bouger, et je crie bien fort :

« Ma maman c'est Vaiana ! »

Les autres enfants rient ou sourient. Alima aussi. Tout le monde aime ma maman. Mais moi je l'aime encore plus fort.

« Et ton papa ? » lance un petit garçon.

« Il est parti dans la mer, mais il va revenir me voir !

\- En mer. » me corrige gentiment Alima alors que tout le monde me regarde bizarrement, encore. « Sur un bateau. Les enfants, vous avez déjà vu les pêcheurs ? »

Alima se met à nous parler des bateaux et des poissons, mais je n'écoute que d'une oreille. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais demandé à maman. Quand elle vient me chercher, j'attends qu'on soit à la maison, et puis je lui demande :

« Maman, comment il s'appelle, papa ? »

Elle répond rien.

« Maman ?

\- Mange Linoe, sinon Hey-Hey va venir picorer. »

J'engloutis un gros morceau de viande et répète la bouche pleine :

« Comment il ch'appelle ?

\- Linoe.

\- Pourquoi tu veux pas dire ? »

Maman soupire.

« Je t'expliquerai quand tu seras grande, c'est promis. Mais tu es encore trop petite pour comprendre.

\- Mais… c'est pas juste !

\- Mange. »

Elle dit toujours que bien manger, ça me fait grandir. D'accord, alors je me mets à dévorer tout le repas. J'espère que je serais bientôt grande !

.

 _Sept ans._

 _._

« Papa ! »

Aratoe se jette dans les bras de son papa Toruyu. Puis elle me dit au revoir et ils s'en vont tous les deux jusqu'à leur maison. Je les regarde partir. On se reverra demain à l'école. Je trouve Toruyu toujours aussi beau. Aratoe a vraiment de la chance d'avoir un papa comme lui. J'aurais bien voulu qu'il soit le mien aussi.

Maman m'a dit qu'elle devait faire quelque chose d'important, avec son papa à elle et plein d'autres gens du village. Alors pour une fois, moi je rentre toute seule à la maison. Ce n'est pas loin, et puis comme ça je peux aller à la plage sur le chemin. J'aime bien la plage. Le sable est tout doux sous mes pieds, et l'eau est toute bleue, mais pas comme le ciel. Je regarde toujours très loin, en me disant que mon papa à moi est quelque part là-dedans.

Un jour il viendra, j'en suis sûre.

« T'es là aussi, Linoe ? »

Mince. C'est Etunui, le garçon qui m'a demandé qui était mon papa, le tout premier jour. Je ne l'aime pas. Il n'arrête pas de parler, et il est tout mince. Je hoche la tête et recule pour m'en aller.

« Alors, il s'appelle comment ton papa ? »

Je m'arrête et le regarde en secouant la tête. Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire que :

« Il va revenir.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle dit ma maman ? » continue-t-il sans faire attention à ce que je dis.

Je n'aime pas comment il me regarde. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans ses yeux. Quelque chose de méchant.

« Elle dit que tu n'as pas de papa.

\- Si ! J'en ai un ! » je m'écrie.

« Ma maman elle dit que ta maman, ben elle t'a trouvé toute nue sur la plage, quand t'étais un bébé.

\- J'ai un papa ! » je répète en sentant les larmes monter.

« T'as pas de papa. Si t'en a un, pourquoi il est pas là ?

\- Il est parti sur la mer.

\- Il est pas parti. T'as pas de papa.

\- Si j'en ai un ! »

Etunui me pousse et je tombe dans le sable.

« Espèce de menteuse ! » il crie. « T'as pas de papa, et ta maman elle t'as trouvé ! T'as pas de famille !

\- Arrête… » je gémis en pleurant.

« T'es qu'une menteuse ! Ta maman c'est pas Vaiana ! »

Je me relève et pars en courant vers la maison avant qu'il ne me pousse encore. Je n'arrête pas de pleurer, même quand je serre fort Pua contre moi pour me calmer. Quand maman rentre longtemps après, je suis toujours en train de pleurer. Elle vient me voir, inquiète, et me prend dans ses bras. Mais malgré ses efforts je ne lâche pas Pua, comme s'il était une bouée. Lui il sait, et maman aussi, elle sait. Elle est ma maman. Et j'ai un papa. Etunui raconte n'importe quoi !

Je ne veux pas que maman aille se fâcher avec la maman d'Etunui, parce que ma maman s'entend bien avec tout le monde au village. Et puis le papa d'Etunui est très très fort. Même que c'est bizarre qu'Etunui soit aussi minuscule à côté de lui.

Je ne veux pas que maman aille se fâcher avec la maman d'Etunui, alors je lui dis juste que moi, je me suis fâchée avec Etunui. Et quand elle me demande pourquoi, d'abord je ne réponds pas, et ensuite je dis qu'il m'a poussé. Mais je ne lui répète pas tout ce qu'il m'a dit. De toute façon, Etunui est bête. Vaiana est ma maman, la plus gentille et la plus belle des mamans. Et mon papa, je ne sais pas où il est, ni comment il s'appelle, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas encore assez grande.

Mais j'ai un papa, c'est obligé. Etunui est juste bête. Il a dû tout inventer juste pour m'embêter.

.

 _Huit ans._

.

« Papa, sans papa… La fille sans papa ! »

Tout le monde dit ça, maintenant. Les autres enfants se moquent de moi à l'école. Etunui est bête et il est méchant. Il n'a pas dit que Vaiana n'est pas ma maman, mais il a dit à tout le monde que je n'ai pas de papa. Il n'y a qu'Aratoe qui ne se moque pas. Elle me dit tout le temps :

« Ne t'en fais pas, moi je sais que tu as un papa. »

Mon amie Aratoe est vraiment gentille, presque autant que ma maman. Quand Etunui vient m'embêter, elle lui dit aussi qu'il est bête et méchant. Elle lui dit d'arrêter et de me laisser tranquille, mais il n'écoute pas.

Tout le monde répète que je n'ai pas de papa, et ça me rend triste, parce que j'en ai forcément un.

Ce soir Etunui m'a encore embêté, mais Aratoe n'était pas là. Il m'a encore dit des choses méchantes et il m'a fait tomber par terre. Je m'enfuis vers la plage et vais m'asseoir sur mon rocher préféré pour regarder la mer et pleurer comme je veux. Ici, au moins, on me laisse tranquille.

Il y a une grande ombre qui me recouvre soudain. Est-ce que c'est Etunui qui m'a trouvé ? Non, le soleil revient. Je lève la tête. C'est un grand oiseau. Il tourne dans le ciel, et puis il finit par se poser sur les rochers pas très loin de moi. Je suis surprise et j'ai un peu peur. Il est très très gros, avec un bec brillant. Mais il est peut-être gentil comme Pua.

« Bonjour. » je murmure pour ne pas lui faire peur.

« Salut. »

Je sursaute et m'éloigne en poussant un petit cri.

« Mais… mais tu parles ?

\- Mince, j'avais oublié. »

Il bouge son aile, et c'est comme s'il se grattait la tête. Il a l'air embêté. C'est tellement drôle de le voir faire ça que je rigole. Il ouvre le bec et on dirait qu'il sourit. C'est un drôle de gros oiseau. J'en ai jamais vu un comme ça. Je lui demande :

« T'es quoi comme oiseau ? »

Il sautille sur ses pattes, l'air tout fier.

« Un faucon géant ! Ça t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ? »

Je le regarde sautiller avec des yeux béats.

« Ouaaah…

\- Décidément, vous les hommes… toujours à vous extasier pour un oui ou pour un non, pas vrai ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et puis secoue la tête avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de bouger sur ses pattes. On dirait qu'il danse, c'est vraiment drôle, et je ris encore. Ma rencontre avec cet animal bizarre qui sait parler m'a fait oublier toute ma journée et les méchants mots d'Etunui.

.

 _Neuf ans._

.

« Monsieur Faucon ? »

Toute seule sur la plage sous la pluie, je regarde en haut. Le ciel est tout sombre et tout gris. Je mets mes mains autour de la bouche et crie encore. Même quand il ne fait pas beau comme ça, il vient me voir, c'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas là. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, parce que je l'aime bien. On discute tous les jours. C'est un très gentil oiseau, et très rigolo.

« Monsieur Faucon ! »

Il y a un cri que maintenant je reconnais bien. Je tourne sur moi-même et plisse les yeux à cause de toutes les gouttes qui tombent sur mon visage mouillé.

« Tu es où ? Je te vois pas ! »

Il y a soudain un souffle d'air dans mon dos et il passe juste au-dessus de ma tête. Je ris et tends les bras pour essayer de le toucher, mais il va beaucoup trop vite. Il repasse comme ça plusieurs fois, et je ne l'attrape jamais. Mais c'est notre jeu, et ça me fait rire. Il passe tout à côté et me chatouille avec ses plumes, et moi je ne peux pas le toucher, même si ça fait des jours et des jours, des mois, même, que j'essaye. C'est drôle.

Il finit par aller se poser, par terre sous un grand cocotier. Je le rejoins en courant, et arrivée à côté de lui, je secoue la tête. Mes cheveux noirs et bouclés sont trempés. Il râle et se secoue à son tour. Il met plein de gouttelettes d'eau partout autour, et quand il arrête de bouger, il est tout ébouriffé. J'éclate encore de rire.

« Parce que tu trouves ça drôle ? » il proteste en essayant de se remettre correctement.

« Oui, tu es très rigolo.

\- T'es méchante, Linoe. Je suis tout mouillé.

\- Ben, moi aussi !

\- T'as pas de plumes, toi.

\- Euh, non. Mais j'ai des cheveux !

\- Moi aussi.

\- Ah bon ? » je m'étonne. « Je les vois pas.

\- C'est normal, t'en fais pas.

\- Des cheveux d'oiseau ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, voilà. »

Je le regarde quelques secondes et puis je ris encore. Monsieur Faucon me fait tout le temps rire, c'est pour ça que je l'aime beaucoup, et puis il est très gentil, comme maman et Aratoe. Il ne m'a jamais rien dit de méchant. Il rit aussi, et ça fait un bruit bizarre à cause de son bec qui claque quand il rit trop fort.

« Comment va ta maman ? » il me demande ensuite.

Il me pose toujours la question quand on se voit. C'est gentil de sa part de ne pas s'intéresser que à moi, mais aussi à maman. Monsieur Faucon est gentil comme un humain, peut-être encore plus. Beaucoup plus qu'Etunui, en tout cas.

« Elle va bien. Elle a dit qu'elle allait faire du poisson au lait de coco pour ce soir !

\- Hm, c'est bon, ça.

\- Oui, et ça fait bien grandir !

\- Pourquoi tu veux tant grandir, Linoe ? C'est bien d'être un enfant aussi ! Tu peux faire plein de bêtises, ce que tu veux… »

Il me tire la langue en sautillant comme il fait souvent, et c'est bizarre de voir un oiseau tirer la langue. Mais c'est aussi très drôle.

« Oui, mais si je ne deviens pas grande, je ne saurai jamais qui est mon papa.

\- Ah… tu ne sais pas qui est ton papa ? » me demande-t-il.

« Ben non. » je réponds en secouant la tête. « Maman a dit qu'elle m'expliquerait quand je serai grande. C'est pour ça que je dois grandir. Et maman dit que bien manger, ça fait grandir !

\- Pas trop non plus, tu vas être malade, après.

\- Non, t'en fais pas. Juste ce qu'il faut ! »

Monsieur Faucon hoche la tête et fait claquer son bec.

« Et tu penses que tu vas bientôt être grande ?

\- Je sais pas. J'espère, parce que j'en ai marre d'attendre. Et j'ai déjà beaucoup grandi depuis qu'elle m'a dit ça ! »

Je hausse les épaules et sourit à Monsieur Faucon. Il me fait un clin d'œil. On parle encore de plein de trucs. Il me raconte encore une histoire. Il aime beaucoup celle d'un demi-dieu qui pêche des îles. Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette histoire, et puis il la raconte vraiment bien, comme si c'était lui qui l'avait vécue. Il raconte aussi d'autres histoires, parfois avec des monstres ou un gros géant de feu. Mais celles-là, je les aime un peu moins. Elle me font peur. Je préfère le demi-dieu qui pêche des îles avec son hameçon magique et qui met de la vie dans l'Océan. Il m'a même dit un jour que notre île à nous avait été créée comme ça. Mais comme Monsieur Faucon est blagueur, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou pas.

.

 _Dix ans._

.

Papa… c'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui. J'ai dix ans, et tu n'es toujours pas là. Mais je sais que tu vas venir. Je sais qu'un jour je te verrai.

Maman me réveille tout doucement le matin. En plus aujourd'hui on n'a pas école, chouette ! C'était pas comme ça l'année dernière. Etunui m'avait embêté même le jour de mon anniversaire. Il est vraiment pas gentil. Il a dit que quand il serait grand, il voudrait aller à la pêche. Vivement qu'il y aille et qu'il me laisse tranquille.

On mange, et Pua me fait un câlin. Ce cochon est trop mignon. D'habitude, c'est maintenant que maman me donne mon premier cadeau, et puis les autres je les ai le midi, quand on mange avec Papi Tui et Mamie Sina. Du coup, j'attends de savoir ce qu'elle va m'offrir. L'année dernière, c'était une jolie toupie. Je l'ai toujours. Ce sera quoi cette année ?

Mais elle nettoie les plats et ne me donne rien. Je suis un peu déçue. Elle fait pas ça, d'habitude ! Une fois que tout est propre, elle revient vers moi, qui suis toujours assise par terre, et me tend la main.

« Linoe, tu viens te promener avec moi ? »

J'essaye de ne pas lui montrer que je suis déçue et accepte en hochant la tête. Je prends sa main et on va sous les cocotiers, et puis on s'avance vers la plage. On marche sur celle-ci, je pense à Monsieur Faucon qui ne doit pas être loin. Maman s'assoit dans le sable. Je fais pareil à côté d'elle, me demandant ce qu'il lui prend.

« Linoe, tu as dix ans aujourd'hui. Tu es une grande fille, maintenant. »

Je cligne des yeux et hoche la tête. Je n'y crois pas, c'est encore plus beau que tous les cadeaux que je pouvais espérer. Alors c'est ça, maintenant je suis grande ? Je vais enfin savoir ! La question sort toute seule de ma bouche.

« J'ai un papa ? »

Maman me regarde, semble étonnée par ma question. Puis elle sourit.

« Bien sûr que tu as un papa, Linoe. Je peux t'expliquer ?

\- Oh oui maman ! » je m'exclame, impatiente.

« J'ai rencontré ton papa il y a longtemps. Au début on ne s'entendait pas bien de tout. Et puis c'est allé mieux. Mais avant que tu ne naisses, il est parti.

\- Tu m'as dit… » je réfléchis en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant dans ma mémoire pour me rappeler ce qu'elle a vraiment dit. « Tu m'as dit qu'il n'était pas à sa place.

\- Pas vraiment… il avait des choses à faire, loin là-bas, sur l'Océan. Et puis… et puis, il allait devenir papa. Je crois que ça lui a fait un peu peur.

\- Quoi ? » je m'écrie en me redressant sur le sable. « C'est moi qui lui ai fait peur ?

\- Être maman ou papa, ça fait très bizarre, tu sais. Tu ne lui as pas fait peur, mais il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt.

\- Je comprends pas.

\- Tu verras quand tu seras maman. » dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Tiens, c'est drôle… je viens juste de le remarquer, mais elle fait des clins d'œil comme ceux de Monsieur Faucon, en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté. C'est rigolo, ça.

« Mais il y a autre chose que tu dois savoir, Linoe. Même si c'est très bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre, maman ?

\- Ton papa est quelqu'un de vraiment très spécial.

\- Il est beau comme Toruyu ? » je demande avidement.

Maman me regarde avec des yeux ronds et éclate de rire.

« Encore Toruyu ? Décidément… Non, ton papa n'est pas beau comme Toruyu. Parce que la beauté de Toruyu est extérieure, tu peux la voir. Mais la beauté de ton papa est là. » dit-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine, là où est son cœur. « La beauté de ton papa est invisible. »

Cette fois, je crois que j'ai compris. Même si je suis un peu déçue que mon papa ne soit pas aussi beau que Toruyu, mais bon, je n'y peux rien.

« Et toi, ta beauté est dehors et dedans ! » je m'exclame pour bien montrer que j'ai compris ce qu'elle a dit. « Tu es la plus belle des mamans, et puis tu es la plus gentille aussi !

\- Merci, ma chérie. » sourit-elle. « Je disais, ton papa est spécial. Il a des pouvoirs magiques.

\- Comme le demi-dieu qui attrape les îles ? »

Maman me regarde encore fixement, mais cette fois elle ne rit pas, elle a presque l'air fâchée. Ou inquiète, je ne sais pas. Moi, je m'en veux un peu. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de Monsieur Faucon, j'ai gardé ça pour moi. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toutes ces histoires.

« Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

\- Un autre enfant à l'école. »

Maman soupire. Elle finit par sourire à nouveau.

« Oui, des pouvoirs magiques comme lui. Tu connais le nom de ce demi-dieu ? »

Je secoue la tête. Non, Monsieur Faucon ne me l'a jamais dit.

« Il s'appelle Maui. »

Il y a une jolie étincelle dans ses yeux marrons quand elle dit son nom. Je n'ai jamais vu cette étincelle dans ses yeux, encore. Mais elle brille pourtant très fort.

« Maui… » je répète en détachant bien chaque syllabe. « C'est beau. »

« Est-ce que tu savais qu'avec son hameçon, il est capable de se transformer ?

\- C'est vrai ? » je m'exclame. « Non, je savais pas, il ne m'a jamais raconté ça. »

Je crois que maman se pose encore des questions sur ce que je viens de dire. J'ai encore pas fait attention. Mais alors qu'on s'apprête à parler, toutes les deux en même temps, je crois, il y a une troisième vois qui vient s'ajouter aux nôtres. Un cri perçant que je reconnais, parce que je l'entends quasiment tous les jours depuis deux ans, maintenant. Mais le plus étonnant dans tout ça, c'est que maman a l'air de le reconnaître aussi, parce qu'elle lève brusquement la tête vers le ciel exactement comme moi.

Au-dessus de nos tête, Monsieur Faucon nous survole. Il crie encore, et puis soudain il fonce sur nous, s'amuse à passer au-dessus de nos têtes, comme il fait avec moi d'habitude. Et puis il se pose sur le sable juste à côté de nous. Je suis stupéfaite qu'il vienne alors que je suis avec maman. En parlant de maman, d'ailleurs, elle le regarde avec des yeux ronds. Mais pas comme si elle était inquiète ou comme si elle avait peur. Plutôt comme si… elle le reconnaissait.

« Tiens. Ça faisait longtemps, Vaiana.

\- Mais… mais vous vous connaissez ? » je m'exclame, aussi surprise que la première fois où Monsieur Faucon m'a parlé.

« Et pas qu'un peu ! » confirme Monsieur Faucon.

Maman hésite, et puis elle sourit, et puis Monsieur Faucon sourit aussi, et puis moi je suis perdue. Mais bon, j'ai quand même quelque chose de très important à demander.

« Monsieur Faucon, pourquoi tu m'as jamais dit que le demi-dieu s'appelle Maui ? Et qu'il peut se transformer ?

\- Monsieur Faucon ? » répète maman d'un ton incrédule.

Monsieur Faucon lui envoie un regard noir.

« Oh, ça va, hein. »

Mais maman se met à rire, à rire comme je ne l'ai jamais vu rire encore. Elle a du mal à retrouver sa respiration. Quand elle se calme enfin, elle a des larmes au coin des yeux, et le regard brillant, et un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres. Et Monsieur Faucon me répond enfin. Sauf qu'il répond à ma question par une autre question.

« C'est vrai, je te l'ai jamais dit. Et tu sais c'est quoi, le changement de forme favori de Maui, demi-dieu du Vent et de la Mer, métamorphe et idole de tous ?

\- Euh… j'ai pas compris la fin. » je fais d'une petite voix.

Maman intervient pour m'aider.

« Monsieur Faucon (elle rit encore) te demande si tu connais la transformation préférée de Maui.

\- Euh… ben… non. C'est quoi ? » je demande aussitôt, curieuse.

Pas de réponse. Maman regarde Monsieur Faucon. Monsieur Faucon regarde maman. Et ils sourient tous les deux. Et il y a un grand éclair blanc. Je sursaute, mets mes mains devant mon visage, effrayée.

« Iiih ! »

J'entends seulement maman rire. Et puis une voix d'homme, qui ressemble un peu à celle de Monsieur Faucon.

« Sa transformation préférée, Linoe, c'est justement le faucon géant. »

J'ouvre prudemment les yeux. Entre mes doigts écartés, je vois un homme un peu gros et puis musclé, aussi. Il a des cheveux noirs bouclés, comme ceux de maman, et comme les miens. Et sa peau est brune comme la mienne, et comme celle de maman, et puis aussi recouverte de plein de tatouages noirs. Il a des petits yeux marrons, un gros nez, et un grand sourire étalé sur le visage.

« Mon… Monsieur Faucon ? » je bredouille.

« Appelle-moi Maui. » plaisante-t-il.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, et c'est vrai que c'est lui, parce qu'il les fait comme Monsieur Faucon, en penchant la tête sur le côté, et comme maman aussi. Il sautille sur place en dansant un peu, et alors oui, j'en suis sûre. Wahou, alors en fait, Monsieur Faucon est Maui ? C'est pas croyable !

« Maui… » je répète dans un murmure.

Je cours me jeter dans ses bras, et il me porte en souriant. Et puis soudain, je comprends. Je comprends parce que je suis grande, parce que j'ai dix ans. Mais c'est vraiment bizarre. C'est même pas possible. Mais je me tourne vers maman quand même.

« Mais si papa a les mêmes pouvoirs que Maui… papa est un demi-dieu aussi ?

\- Eh, il n'y a qu'un seul demi-dieu, et il est **là**. » râle Monsieur Faucon / Maui en se désignant du pouce, tout en me portant toujours de son autre bras.

« Mais alors, mon papa… »

Je regarde maman, et puis Maui, et puis maman, et puis Maui. Je crois que j'ai compris, mais c'est encore trop flou dans ma tête. Non, ce n'est pas vrai… mais maman nous regarde tous les deux en souriant. Et puis Maui sourit aussi. À elle, et puis à moi.

« Je crois que tu peux deviner toute seule comment s'appelle ton papa, Linoe… » murmure maman.

Je me retourne vers Maui. Je suis tout près de son visage. J'étais déçue quand maman m'a dit que mon papa n'était pas aussi beau que Toruyu. Mais avec tous ses touages, Maui est beau, lui aussi. Il n'est pas beau pareil. Maman avait raison… Je regarde longtemps celui que depuis deux ans j'appelle Monsieur Faucon, celui qui est en fait le demi-dieu des histoires de Monsieur Faucon, et puis au bout d'un moment, je crois que je vais pleurer, et je murmure d'une petite voix qui ne me ressemble pas :

« … Papa… ? »

Maui ne répond pas. Mais il me serre fort contre lui, et ça vaut bien toutes les réponses du monde.

« Bon anniversaire, ma petite Linoe. » me souffle-t-il, et dans sa voix aussi il y a quelque chose de changé, je crois que ça y'est, tout le monde pleure.

« Merci, Monsieur Faucon. »

Ma réponse nous fait rire tous les trois. J'aime rire tout en pleurant. J'aime rire le jour de mes dix ans. J'aime rire avec ma famille au complet… dans les bras de mon papa.

Oui, j'ai un papa. Etunui est un idiot. J'ai un papa qui est revenu. Et qui depuis deux ans était juste là, tout à côté de moi.

Mon papa s'appelle Maui, et c'est un demi-dieu. Celui du Vent et de la Mer.

C'est aussi un métamorphe et un idole de tous, mais j'ai pas compris ces mots-là. Et puis c'est un Monsieur Faucon.

Mon papa c'est le seul comme ça, et je suis trop contente qu'il soit mon papa.


End file.
